


THE ORIGINALS: Opening Credits

by turquoisetumult



Category: The Originals (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Video, fake trailer!, using other show's opening credits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetumult/pseuds/turquoisetumult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if 'The Originals' opening credits end up looking more than a bit familiar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE ORIGINALS: Opening Credits

 

*Please watch in 720p/HD.

_****DOWNLOAD LINKS:<http://turquoisetumult.livejournal.com/133384.html>** _

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Lost Video Island (LVI) July contest.
> 
> Feedback appreciated!


End file.
